Un extraño método de relajación
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Cuando dos chicos se aburren de tanto trabajo escolar, nunca falta uno que encuentre una manera de hacer desaparecer el estrés. Eso es lo que Danny Rand le va enseñar a su amigo, compañero de equipo y líder Peter Parker.


**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y Disney. Los desvarios son míos, solos míos.

**Notas: **Este fic lo empece antes de terminar la primera temporada por lo tanto si no encuentran mucha concordancia es eso. De igual manera es un reto autoimpuesto por mi inconformidad con cierto Fic que lei en Ingles que abordaba un tema similar, solo que fue desarrollado en menos de 400 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Slash, relacion chicoxchico o Yaoi, como le digan. No te gusta, no lo leas. Lemmon

**Pair:** Danny Rand x Peter Parker (O.o Que?)

* * *

**Un extraño método de relajación.**

Peter y Danny se encontraban en la casa del primero ya que debían hacer un trabajo en equipo, algo así como un resumen, investigación y al mismo tiempo un análisis de ciertos escritos que se les habían asignado, todo estaba yendo muy bien con el primer texto, el segundo estuvo algo complicado pero ya para el tercero Peter no tenía ni siquiera deseos de volver a leer un teoría más sobre la evolución de la civilización humana hasta sus días, tal vez si fuese algo más científico no se aburriría pero esto era demasiado social para su persona.

Suspiro desganado e hizo a un lado el material tirándose de lleno en la cama en la que se encontraba sentado, su compañero le miro desde su lugar en el escritorio y decidió preguntar que le sucedía.

**-¿te encuentras bien Peter?- **

El aludido lo miro y suspiro nuevamente para contestarle con voz aburrida

**-Tantas palabras ya me marean, necesito relajarme o no podré seguir. ¿Qué dices de tomarnos un descanso?- **

El castaño se incorporó y observo el semblante del rubio quien simplemente le sonrió y asintió, dejando el lápiz que tenía en manos y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

**-¡bien! Voy a buscar algo para comer y nos inventamos algo para entretenernos- **

El rubio simplemente tiró de él antes de que siquiera diese un paso y cuando Peter enfocó su vista se vio debajo de Danny, ambos tumbados en la cama. Eso se le hizo raro e incómodo al mismo tiempo, pero la cosa se pondría más interesante con la propuesta de su amigo.

**-yo tengo una idea, para relajarnos. ¿Quieres oírla?- **

Lo último se lo había dicho en un susurro muy cerca del oído, demasiado cerca para su propio gusto. Sintió escalofríos ante el aliento chocar contra su piel y también con las manos que le sujetaban de las caderas.

**-que... que estás diciendo?- **

Intento levantarse, quitarse a Danny de encima de él, pero el rubio no cedió ni un centímetro, seguía ahí sobre él, mirándole intensamente y eso a Peter no le estaba gustando para nada.

**-Dije, que conozco un muy buen método de relajación- **

El castaño creyó que era una broma y que tal vez su mente estaba exagerando y le hacía imaginar cosas que no debería, se sintió como un pervertido.

**- Bien chico listo y dime ¿qué tienes en mente? – **

Intento mostrarse como siempre, despreocupado, con una sonrisa, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos la posibilidad de que lo pensado en un principio fuese la idea acertada. Se arrepintió de intentar aquello, sobre todo después de sentir los labios de su compañero de batallas en el cuello y sus manos colándose bajo su playera. Volvió a tensarse y entro en pánico, ¿que demonios intentaba hacer el tan correcto y religioso Puño de Acero?

**-ya detente, no es divertido!-**

**-Si te quedas quieto... lo podrá ser...-**

Bien, estaban forcejeando para ver quién podía con quién. Por supuesto que el otro parecía llevar la delantera en cuanto a control se decía, porque Peter estaba más asustado que otra cosa para poder idear algo para escapar.

**-Peter!- **

Salvado, su tía May se acercaba. Observo como el rubio simplemente paraba todo movimiento, aun sin quitarse de encima suyo y cubriéndole la boca.

-**Peter, voy a salir. Regreso en una media hora, hay bocadillos suficientes en el refrigerador. Danny querido cuida de Peter ¿de acuerdo?-**

-**Por supuesto señora-**

Bien, no había salido como lo planeó, escuchó los pasos de su tía y al poco rato la puerta de la salida cerrarse. Se asustó. Se enfocó en las orbes color verde que le observaban maliciosamente.

**- bien, creo que ahora si podemos comenzar.-**

¿Empezar? ¿Empezar qué? Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero más de aquellas esas; que no quiso mencionar ni en su mente, empezaron a sentirse en todo su cuerpo.¿ Podían llamarse caricias lo que su "amigo" le hacía? ¡Es decir, por todos los cielos le iba a violar! Era así, porque él no estaba consintiendo nada.

**-nmgh...- **

No, no lo consentía pero de alguna forma lo empezaba a disfrutar.

**-si dejaras de estar tan tenso, esto podría ir mejor- **

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara levemente hasta rozar ambos cuerpos. La acción le sacó una pequeña risa al rubio. El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder y repentinamente unos labios posarse en los suyos. No podía decir que ese fuese su primer beso, pero tal vez si el primero de ese tipo, su primer beso con un hombre, no podía ser más genial se dijo a si mismo sarcásticamente.

El rubio comenzó a profundizar el beso, mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior, haciendo que Peter abriera la boca, aprovechando el momento para introducir su lengua y poder saborear la cavidad húmeda que estaba invadiendo. Ambos cuerpos empezaban a subir de temperatura y sin darse cuenta el mismo hombre araña comenzaba a pedir más de aquellas atenciones.

Danny sintió como Peter envolvía su espalda con los brazos, apegándose más a él y como intentaba ganar la lucha de lenguas que segundos antes se había iniciado. Ambos sintieron la necesidad de aire y tuvieron que separarse, los dos con las mejillas coloradas y agitados tratando de obtener aire. La atmósfera incomoda del principio se había disipado y los dos súper héroes se sonrieron. Se habían dado el permiso de continuar.

El castaño no tenía idea de que hacer, el experto parecía ser su amigo, así que se dejó hacer. Rand descendió nuevamente a su cuello y volvió a besarlo, lamiéndolo poco después y al final termino dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían estremecer y suspirar al de poderes arácnidos. Comenzó a retirar la playera de Parker de manera tortuosa, levantándola de a poco dejando caricias por donde sus manos se posaban. Logró con ayuda de Parker retirarle la parte superior y el mismo se deshizo de la suya, ahora los dos podían sentir la piel ajena y el calor que emanaba. Danny se centró entonces en besar y lamer el pecho de Peter, enfocándose en los dos pequeños y rosados pezones que tenía en frente mordiéndolos y pellizcándolos por turnos.

El hombre araña por primera vez se sentía tan indefenso y a la vez tan bien, varios gemidos se ahogaron en su boca y los que solían escaparse le parecían tan vergonzosos. Su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más, en busca de aquel contacto, del calor y de la piel ajena.

Los pantalones de ambos empezaban a estorbar y apretar demasiado, sus entre piernas ya estaban lo bastante despiertas, Rand se encargó retirándolos de una manera lo suficientemente rápida para sorprender al castaño. Los dos estaban ansiosos no solo él. Sus miembros se rozaron por encima de la tela de los boxers; que era ya lo único que llevaban encima, acrecentando el calor, lujuria, gemidos y ganas que ambos tenían por terminar ya, por poder liberarse.

El rubio descendió lo suficiente para estar a la altura de la entre pierna de Peter quien ya soltaba gemidos desinhibidamente importándole muy poco ya lo que su amigo pensase, él había empezado de todas formas. Con todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente no sintió cuando el rubio estaba frente a su miembro hasta que percibió la húmeda lengua rodearlo. Si creía que los anteriores sonidos eran vergonzosos este último iba más allá, podría jurar que se había escuchado hasta la calle. Llevo sus manos a su boca intentando no volver a gritar, Danny simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle mientras le hacía sexo oral.

Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran indescriptibles, tanto que no sabía como expresarlas. El mismo empezó a reaccionar conforme sentía, llevo sus manos a la cabellera de su amigo y enredo sus dedos en ella, guiando de alguna forma los movimientos del rubio. Poco faltaba para venirse, estaba totalmente excitado, jadeaba cada vez más para tomar algo de aire, sabía que estaba cerca, sus caderas ya se habían empezado a mover al ritmo de la boca de Danny.

Pero él era Peter Parker y las cosas no salen como él quiere. El otro joven detuvo de golpe todo movimiento, apretando la erección de su compañero evitando así que llegara a su clímax, el castaño gruñó molesto he iba a replicar cuando el otro introdujo tres dedos en su boca.

**-Lámelos- **

Fue lo único que escuchó decir y antes de que siquiera se quejase Rand ya estaba moviendo los dígitos en su boca al mismo tiempo que con su boca lamia uno de sus pezones. El acto se le hizo tan sensual que terminó cooperando jugando con los dedos de su amigo como si fuesen un dulce.

**-Con esto será suficiente- **

Danny Rand era sin duda una de las personas más pacientes de este planeta, todo gracias a su formación. Vaya que esta vez había sido lo suficientemente tolerante para no violarse a su líder cuando lo conoció, el tipo tenía todo lo que le gustaba; apuesto, carismático, gracioso, sin duda su tipo. El único problema que tenía era como abordarlo con lo que sentía, agradecía a las tareas en equipo.

Se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño e introdujo el primer dígito haciendo estremecer al chico araña, lo escuchó gruñir y maldecir pero le ignoró, tenía que concentrarse si no lo quería dañar más. Lo introdujo un poco más profundo y luego lo retiró, repitiendo la acción se deleitó con los temblores y gemidos de Parker. Se le estaba haciendo muy divertido someterlo. Introdujo el segundo haciendo movimientos parecidos a los de una tijera, segundos después introdujo el tercero y fue aún más profundo, tocando ya el punto sensible de su compañero de batallas. Se deleitó con el ronco gemido que salió de su garganta y el espectáculo que su cuerpo le brindó al verlo correrse sobre su propio abdomen. Se regañó mentalmente por no haberlo follado antes.

Acarició el manchado abdomen tomando un poco de semen, mientras observaba el semblante de Peter, lo vio tan sexy y deseable que por segunda vez en toda esa faena lo besó. Llevando su mano manchada a su propio miembro lo acerco a la entrada ya dilatada y comenzó a introducirlo. Ahogó en sus propios labios cualquier sonido de protesta de su; ahora podía decirlo, amante. Gruñó excitado al sentirse totalmente rodeado por aquella estrecha zona, faltaba poco para estar totalmente dentro, una vez logrado su objetivo escuchó al chico araña decirle entre jadeos.

**-si... te mueves...ngh... ah!... te mato...-**

**-vaya, no creí que fueses... tan débil- **

Le respondió casi de la misma forma, acompañando sus palabras del primer movimiento, Peter le lanzo una mirada asesina, claro está, después de un correspondiente sensual y vergonzoso sonido. No espero a que el otro se acostumbrase, probablemente por la poca cordura que le quedaba. Comenzó con los vaivenes lentos, sintiendo la apretada entrada contraerse, a Peter aferrarse a su cuerpo, aunque se lo negara con palabras, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Ya había comenzado a disfrutarlo.

Acelero el ritmo, entrando y saliendo, profundizando aún mas, logrando así poder golpear el punto sensible que hacia gritar y temblar a Parker. Ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel momento, con sus mentes probablemente pensando en cosas diferentes, pero sus cuerpos demostrando lo contrario; ambos se acoplaban perfectamente.

Danny estaba por llegar al límite y tomando entre sus manos el miembro otra vez duro de Peter, acelero sus embestidas, siendo ayudado por los movimientos de cadera del castaño. Al fin cuando los dos se corrieron, Parker por segunda vez, cayeron exhaustos, uno sobre el otro. Sus mentes totalmente en blanco, relajadas.

* * *

Cuando la tía May regreso a casa y decidió entrar al cuarto de su sobrino para ver cómo iban y llevar los bocadillos que según observo, no fueron tocados, la escena le sorprendió.

**-¡chicos!... No me digan que para nada han dejado de estudiar, debieron haber tomado un descanso.**

**-¡tía May! Me asustaste, no te preocupes acabamos de terminar. Bajaremos a cenar y si no te molesta Danny se quedara a dormir, ¿está bien?**

**-¡claro, no hay problema! Entonces prepararé la merienda. Les llamo.**

Ambos chicos sonrieron en aceptación y luego se miraron a los ojos sonriendo igualmente. Tal vez después de la cena y antes de irse a dormir necesitaran "relajarse" un poco. Eso sí, Peter trataría de no gritar tan alto, podía ser perjudicial para el sueño de su tía.


End file.
